1 Katto futatsu no ō
by Fight the Time
Summary: i didnt want you to no what i did. I didnt think you needed to know. it was 1 cut to many, thats all it was. "IT WASNT MY FAULT! it was the voices in my head that made you find me like this". rated for cutting and weird stuff.
1. why i did it

**_Hi all my name is Rose. this is my first story so reviews would really be appreciated. the title of this story means 1 cut to many in Japanese (or so google translater told me)._**

**_SUMMARY: _**Naruto is a 12 year old boy. on a ninja team and has fended for himself since he was young. surviving the world as a demon gets very hard at time so the way Naruto coops is by cutting. but what happens when the voices in his head that have only recently appeared send him over the edge. that 1 cut, the cut he should have never made gets him court by none other then Sasuke and his sensei Kakashi?

**_DSSCLAIMER: _**as sad as it is a do not own naruto at all:(

there is a poem at the end of the story that i wrote so that is the only thing that i own.

Hope you enjoy my first story, and tips would be lovley as i am only new to this thing. ALSO how do i get a beta to check my work i would really like the help of one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 Katto futatsu no ō<em>**

I'm one person. A 12 year old boy, living on my own in a run down apartment. I was rapped at least 5 times between the age of 6 and 8. people try and kill me, some like to torture me. Others just like to yell at me, call me names or hit me. If I want cloths I have to get what I'm given or what ever I can find in the streets or bins. If I need food I get what's cheapest in shops and even then I get charged extra.

I'm a ninja, on a team with Sakura, Sasuke and our sensei Kakashi. We get missions at least once a week if not more. When I get paid I go strait to shops and buy food. Some times, depends who's working, they wont even let me buy food.

Sometimes I get home from missions and find my apartment broken into, windows smashed or stuff stolen.

You are all probably wondering why I get treated so badly. Well it all started twelve years ago. When I was born the fourth hokage sealed the kyuubi inside of me saving the village,but sadly killing himself. Since I could walk I have been on my own, left to fend for myself against the danger of the world.

Most days I train the sorrow away of being so lonely other days when the pain gets so hard to bare I cut. I cut my arms and wrists to take the pain away. The kyuubi tries to fix it but I refuse and tell him leave it for the major shit.

right now it is 6 o'clock and I'm due to training at 7 so I decide I might as well do some cutting, maybe then I wont be able to feel the pain when Sasuke abuses me, or when Sakura tell me to shut up and that I'm annoying.

I walk to my bathroom grabbing a Kunai as I walk past my table. I turn the water on in the sink and put my arm under. Grabbing the Kunai tightly in my hand I place it on my skin. After quietly telling the kyuubi to back of for a while I slide the blade across.

The blood dripped down my arm, forming a pool of blood in the sink before vanishing for ever down the drain. A smile pulls across my lips as all the sorrow of that morning washes down the drain. The bad things of my life disappearing once again for a short moment. The feeling that I am not the course of the deaths of the ones I am blamed for. Everything just vanishing, at least for an hour or two.

The blood is slowly starting to stop and the smile on my face goes for yet another time. I quickly put a bandage on my arm covering my scars. Dressing in my bright colours and putting my fake smile on for the day I head out the door, into the horrid, cruel place they call life.

Jumping roof top to roof top I hear the whispering and cruel words that a being thrown at me. Some of the things that are yelled at me like "GO KILL YOUR SELF" or "DIE IN A HOLE YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING DEMON!" hurt more then getting stabbed with a knife. I wish they knew I tried to kill myself, trust me I did. But it it got to far the kyuubi would forget what I told him and come save me anyway. Sure he et me cut my self and let them scar and bleed but if it even came close to dying he came and helped anyway.

There it is the bridge where I am to meet my team mates. That bridge holds memory's of being abused by Sasuke or yelled at by Sakura or the stupid lie from my sensei when ever he is late. I wonder why I even call them memory's. Right now Sakura is at the bridge along with Sasuke. I jump down standing by the railing. I keep quiet and look at the water, I really cant be stuffed with what ever Sakura and Sasuke have to abuse me about this morning. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Sasuke and Sakura give each other a look and then shrug. I think that there thinking what's wrong with me.

Not long after I arrived did our sensei poof in front of us with some lame excuse.

"sorry I was looking for lee, he stole Gara's eye brows"

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura. Kakashi gave me a funny look as in asking why didn't you yell at me.

"Right well today we are to train tomorrow we have mission so 1 hour before training is over we must report to the hokage mansion. Right now lets go to training ground 6" we nod and start to follow our sensei. It isn't long before we are at training ground 6.

"sensei what sort of training are we doing today?" asked Sakura.

"Mostly chakra control , so standing on water, climbing trees that sort of thing" was the reply we got.

Sakura nodded obviously satisfied with the answer she got.

"Right Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura to the water"

"Hai!"

we made our way to the water. When ever we have training Sakura wears bathers underneath so she doesn't get her dress wet if she falls in. she took her dress off, Sasuke took his shirt off and I took nothing off. Sasuke looked at me.

"You gonna let your cloths get all wet dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No because I'm not going to fall in" I reply back with a bit of sarcasm.

"dobe we all know that you always fall in"

"Well I wont today now just leave it" I reply. He nods and turns to the water.

I gather the chakra in my feet and steadily walk onto the water, as well as Sakura and Sasuke.

We stand facing our teacher. "Right! Do this well and I will allow free time at the end. We nod and start to dodge the stuff that is thrown at us. 1 mistake is all it takes, 1 mistake is all it takes. That is the sentence that is running through my head. Obviously that thought didn't work well because the next thing I know is that a rock hits me in the head knocking me out cold.

"_you should have died"_

what was that.

"Sasuke get some water out of my bag" I hear kakashi say.

"_we don't want you here"_

I open my eyes wanting to see who was taunting me. Little to my surprise kakashi was staring at me, as well as Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey you okay?" kakashi asks me

I nod and give a little "mm"

I was handed water and started to drink from it.

I gave the water back to my sensei and looked around. Who could of said that.

"_Why wont you die already"_

"Did you say something" I say and look at kakashi

"no Naruto nobody said anything. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yea I'm fine" I get up and stand on my feet.

"Kakashi sensei isn't it time to see the Hokage?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is right everybody to the Hokage mansion" kakashi said before he disappeared.

"Hokage sama we are here to receive our mission for tomorrow"

"Right. SHIZUNE BRING IN TEAM 7S MISSION FILE FOR TOMORROW!" called Tsunade.

Shizune was soon to scurry into the office. "Here you go ma lady" she said as she handed a file to the hokage.

Tsunade read over the file before telling us what the mission was for tomorrow.

"right tomorrow you will be delivering a report to the farmers on the other side of the fire country. The trip should take you a day. You will stay the night at the farm house and report back here the night after"

"Hai" we reply and leave the office.

I head home after we all say good bye. As I walk through the streets of the village I find people drunk or drugged up. It was getting late when someone from behind yelled at me "HEY MONSTER" they call I keep walking but I'm soon pushed into a wall.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE MONSTER!"

"I'm sorry" I say.

"WELL TOO LATE! YOUR GOING TO MAKE UP TO ME WHAT I HAVNT BEEN ABLE TO DO FOR 12 YEARS!"

I knew what was coming next. He was going to rape me.

Before I knew it he had yanked down my pants and pushed me to the ground. I didn't even have the chance to think before he shoved his penis inside me. I didn't scream I just ignored him that way he would finish quicker.

It wasn't long before he pulled me up and shoved his cock inside of my mouth. I closed my eyes to pretend that I'm dead or at least unconscious but it didn't stop him from coming in my mouth then forcing me to swallow it. He walked away after telling me not to tell anyone.

I waited until I knew he was gone then stood up and pulling up my pants. It hurt to walk but once I could get home and bleed away the pain everything would be ok.

I ran for home as fast as I could without hurting myself any more.1 more step and I would be at my front door. One more stride and I would be in my lounge room. 3 more after and I would be in my bathroom with the Kunai knife.

I place the knife to my skin cutting it deep, but not deep enough to actually kill myself. The blood dripped from my arm, dripping into the sink, washing away my pain. The pain that courses so much more pain then there should be.

I cut away the harsh words, cut away the rapes that have been in my life. But mostly, cutting away life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>POEM by me:)<em>**

Cry like there's no tomorrow,

don't worry if anyone is watching,

its not what they think,

its what you feel.

Let the tears stream down your face,

let someone tell you its going to be ok,

don't listen to the lies,

listen to the truth.

cry your self to sleep at night,

tell the world your worries,

shout it at the top of your lungs,

cry like there is no tomorrow,

and don't let anyone tell you your wrong.

* * *

><p>so what did you think of the story and the poem? remember reviews are lovely.<p> 


	2. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!

**ok rose here. here is the next chapter to **_1 Katto futatsu no ō._ it is short so i apolagise. now enjoy and R&R.****

* * *

><p>When I awoke that next morning my arm was covered in dry blood, my eyes were so dull I couldn't even tell they belonged to me. My face was pale, my hair sagged, I looked pretty much like to walking dead.<p>

I stand up from where I had been sitting and jump into the shower, maybe that would make me look better. The water ran through my hair, across my face and finally running down along my cuts. It burnt, it stung, but it felt so good. That smile appeared on my face again from the pain. It wasn't as good as the pain when I first did it but this stinging sensation brought some joy to my morning.

I had a mission today so I didn't have much time to enjoy the pain or the smile that comes across my face during the time.

Packing my bag a make sure I have the essentials including: some spar cloths, tooth brush, undies, bandages and of course my cutting knife.

Taking one more look in the mirror I put my fake smile on then run out the door. Jumping roof top to roof top until I get to the main gate. I must be late because even kakashi sensei is there.

Running towards them with my fake smile I wave and call out "hey!" maybe then they will think I'm in a good mood.

"NARUTO! Your late!" Sakura yells at me in her whiny voice.

"Ah sorry Sakura" I reply making my smile wider and scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah well don't let it happen again dobe" Sasuke says in his annoyed emo way. I ignore his comment and turn my head to listen to my sensei.

"Right. We will take 1 brake for lunch but other then that we will go full speed the whole way"

"Right!" we reply.

We follow our sensei out the village gate and down the path until we get to some trees the we begin to jump through.

I start to think about what happened last night. I can remember the guy raping me but I cant remember what he looked like. I'm sure he was wearing a mask, and he has a cigarette in his mouth. But before that at training the voices, like little kids voices telling me to die. Why are they there and why can I only here them! I asked kakashi if he said something and he couldn't even here them!

"_Only you can here us"_

"Why can only I here you?" I ask

"Naruto did you say something?" asked Sakura.

"Nope, I didn't say anything" I say with a foxy grin. She nods and leaves me alone.

"_Idiot do you want them to here you" _

"no, but why can I only here you?" I whisper so the others cant hear me.

"_Because we are in your head,Now tell me why didn't you kill yourself last night?"_

"I cant the fox wont allow it" I whisper to them.

"_Do you want us to do something about the fox?" _the little voice asked me.

"What would you do? The fox is to powerful for you"

"_No he isn't! Now leave it to us and tonight you will be able to do it weather you like it or not!"_

that was the last I heard I the voices that day.

What did they mean weather I like it or not?

"Right we will stop here for lunch then will get going again in 5 minutes" kakashi tells us.

We nod out head and go sit near a tree with our lunch. We sit down and Sakura is flirting with Sasuke not even 10 seconds after. Sasuke just smirks and looks annoyed, pissed and every other word in the dictionary with the meaning Sasuke attached to it.

I don't get anything out of my bag because I didn't have food to pack. I watch the others eat there lunch. I get one of Kunai out carve pictures in the tree. When I think about it all I really drew were flames, demons, monsters and gross looking stuff. I must of zoned out because before I knew it kakashi was rounding us up again telling us to get going at top speed.

It was getting dark when we got to the farm house. We gave the report to the farmers wife and went to our rooms. There were to rooms, 1 for kakashi and 1 for Sakura, me and Sasuke. There where only two beds in our room so I got the floor Sakura told me that she would share with Sasuke, her reply was a weird look from Sasuke and my reply was more of a laugh then me telling her no its okay I'm used to sleeping on the floor.

We were served dinner which included vegetables and a piece of meat. I didn't really eat much because I didn't want to be rude for eating there food and I was to busy worrying about how the voices where going to get the demon to let me take my life.

We left after every one was finished eating and went strait to our rooms. We gave a quick goodnight to our sensei then went into our room. We went strait to bed.

After I was sure they were asleep I went into the bathroom and sat down on the floor.

"_Demon kill yourself now"_ the little voice demanded.

I put the blade to my skin and cut across.

"_No you pathetic demon if you are to kill you must do it deeper!"_

I once again put the blade to my skin cutting deeper.

"_Good now a few more times across then we need a nice big DEEP one going up then another going up. Do you understand!"_

"I under stand."

I do as I was told. Then a thought popped into my head. I didn't have a bad day today so should I be cutting tonight.

Wait yes of course if I'm going to be able to take my life of course I can.

I put the blade to my skin again cutting deeper then I did before. The blood ran down my arm creating a pull of blood underneath me. Three more cuts and my life would be taken.

"_Good, now you worthless demon hurry up with the next few cuts." _

1 more cut across and then I would be able to go up. The smile on my face is still as real as ever.

There's a knocking at the door but with all the blood loss I don't think I can reply that I'm in here. The door opened and in came Sasuke. The look he had on his face consisted of two thing, shocked and disappointment.

"Kakashi sensei!" was the only thing he called.

He was still to stunned to do anything.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" he called again. This time the our sensei was near him in a heart beat. He was about to ask what then he saw me.

"Naruto" I heard him say quietly.

"IT WASNT MY FAULT! It was the voices in my head that made you find me like this" I pretty much screamed at them. Some tears were falling down my face.

"Naruto what voices" kakashi asked as he bent down next to me?

"_WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!"_

I grabbed my head and yelled at them to shut up.

I didn't want to hear them any more.

I could feel bandages being rapped around my arm them kakashi yelling for Sakura to get ready where leaving now. I was soon being lifted up. My eyes closed and they last thing I heard was Sakura asking what happened.

* * *

><p>ok so there you have it the second chapter. hope you enjoyed and you may have a chapter tomorrow night because i will be getting my braces off:) and will have nothing to do after it so fingers crossed and RRRR<p> 


	3. The voices are two much!

Hi all Rose here. I no i said that i would update last thursday, and then i didn't. well there are two reasons. 1 my word program locked and my internet wouldnt work, so basicly everything needed for fanfiction was broken. any way to make up for that and the short chapter now i am going to update again tonight why i have a really good idea in my head.

remember: i don't own naruto. the talking like this **_"Means that they are outside away from naruto"_** and the talking like this _"Means the voices in naruto's head"._

Reviews would be nice just to say what you think of the story, if there is something im doing wrong or it you have a suggestion to make my story better.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Katto futatsu no ō<strong>_

"_**he said there were voices telling him to do it"**_

"_**I see. I will talk to him"**_

"_**just watch what you say, when we found him I said his name and he screamed at me that it wasn't his fault"**_

"_**Right well for now I will stay with him until he wakes up".**_

That was the last I heard or the conversation out side. I think the voices were Tsunade, kakashi and Sasuke. I didn't want to talk to either of them now, so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and from the sound the shoes were making, my guess Tsunade Baa-chan was walking towards me.

"Naruto I no your awake" she said bleakly.

I kept my eyes closed.

"I have worked as a medic for a while now, I no when someone is asleep or awake. And you my friend are awake"

I still will not open my eyes.

'Fine don't open your eyes but listen to what I have to say" "why did you do it? You nearly killed yourself! I don't think you understand how worried I was when Kakashi walked into my office with you in his arms. Sasuke looked like he had seen a ghost and Sakura was worried on finding out what was wrong with you and why Sasuke was like the way he was!"

I opened my eyes now but didn't look at her.

"Naruto why did you do it?" she asked me in a sad voice.

I had a couple of tears rolling down my eyes. I still would not look at her

"I don't no" I said quietly.

"Naruto there has to be a reason? On why you would do such a thing"

"they told me to do it. They told me that I should kill myself once and for all! The pain got so hard that I agreed to them!" I told her this with tears rolling down my eyes.

"Naruto the amount of cuts on your arm. There are to many for it to have just started last night. There are old ones and new ones, some that look over 3 years old! Tell me when did the voices start?"

"the other day" I don't want to talk any more. It hurts to tell her about this stuff, I bet she thinks I'm insane now.

"What do they tell you?"

I don't want to talk any more, she has made me say enough!

"Naruto it will help to talk about it"

I feel like screaming at her to just shut up and go away.

"Naruto, you no I'm here to talk if you want to"

I still will not talk to her.

"ok we wont talk about it right now. I'm sending your team mates in"

I watched as she got up and left shutting the door behind her.

My friends were soon to walk in after.

"Naruto how are you feeling" asked Sakura.

"Fine" I said. The lack of emotion in my voice made me sound like Sasuke.

"did lady hokage come and talk to you?" kakashi asked

"Yea" I said and looked down to my lap.

"Why did lady hokage have to talk to you?" asked Sakura

"Just about stuff" I replied.

"Oh you mean the cut you got on your arm?"

"Yea" I replied.

The way she said it I would take that she didn't no that the cut on my arm was self in flicked.

"_Why didn't you die! That was your chance we gave you to escape!"_

why are they back! I don't want to here them.

"_demon you should of died! Why do you good for nothing demons even exists!"_

"Naruto are you okay?" asked kakashi. I didn't realise I was holding my head.

I wanted to tell them to just go, but I couldn't.

"_Demon, demon, demon. You need to die we told you to, why didn't YOU DIE!"_ the little voice sounded so innocent yet she had the power to get me to nearly kill my self.

"_You told them about me! They are going to think your insane now, is that what you want!"_

"SHUT UP!" I didn't think I said that out loud but I did and now its to late to take back.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked my team in pretty much sink.

"_Do it do it now kill! It will make us go away"_

I grabbed the closes thing to me and to my luck it was kakashi's Kunai knife. I started stabbing at my wrist as well as I could with kakashi holding my hand back trying to take the knife from me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled again trying to make the voices go away.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST STOP!" I had tears falling down my face now and my vision was starting to blur. When revitalisation hit my vision was still blurred and the first thing I saw was a man. The first thing that popped into my head was that he was going to either hurt me or rape me. I started to scream for him to go away and not to hurt me.

I could here someone telling Sasuke to take Sakura out and get Tsunade.

The next thing I knew my vision started to go black.

* * *

><p>ok so what did you think? tell me in reviews and remember stay in tune for the next chapter.<p> 


	4. i dont remember that?

hello all again here it is the fourth chapter to 1 katto futatsu no o. hope you enjoy and remember i did wright this within the matter of 4 hours so some reviews to encourage would be nice if its not two much to ask.

i wont to thank the two who have reviewed so far and for there kind words. i would also like to thank those who have added this to there favourite stories, alerts and adding me as there favourite author, alerts. so keep on reading and i hope to have the next chapter out sometime this week.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>1 Katto futatsu no ō<span>_**

I still felt very tired, my eye lids felt like they were being stuck down. My head hurt and my body felt numb. I couldn't remember where I was, but I new I was in a bed, there was something stuck to my finger and my arms felt like they were being strapped down. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again from the light. I slowly opened them again letting them adjust to the bright light. Turning my head I got a glimpse of Sasuke sitting in the chair beside the bed. I didn't want him to see me but it was to late now, he had caught sight of me.

"En Guess your awake now?" he asked me in his emo way.

"Guess so. What happened anyway?" I asked him.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No? Should I?"

"Well considering you stole Kakashi's Kunai and then tried to cut yourself INFRONT of Sakura kakashi and me. Then when kakashi tried to take the knife away from you you started freaking and yelling"

I don't remember that but considering my arms are strapped down I will believe him.

"And if your wondering that's why your arms are strapped" he put in before I could ask.

"Well can they be untied?" I asked him.

"I have to get the hokage and Kakashi in here first but you can ask them" he told me.

I didn't really want to talk to or see Kakashi especially if I did what Sasuke told me I did.

I could not fight with Sasuke to not get kakashi because he had already gotten up and left.

It was about 3 minutes later that Tsunade Baa-chan walked in. I was surprised when I didn't see Kakashi walk in after.

She started untiring the straps.

"and 2 hours later and your awake" she said in a kinda joking way, however I didn't laugh.

"Can you explain to me why you did what you did?" she asked me.

"No"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"well considering the fact that Sasuke had to explain to me what had happened In the first place I don't think I'm going to be very helpful!"

"you mean you couldn't remember what happened?"

"That be what I said"

I could here her mumble something but then she went back to talking.

"Naruto, Iruka is coming here soon to talk with you, he knows what happened and said he was going to have you live with him" the sentence that came out of her mouth 'he knows' was the word that freaked me out the most.

"How many know" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How many people know?"

"only Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune, myself and i think sakura has a pretty good idea since she saw you try and cut your self"

"Good I don't want anyone else to know" I told her sternly.

"If that is what you wish then I will not tell anyone and I will make it clear to the others that they are to tell no one"

"Tsunade do you think I'm insane?" I asked her.

She was soon to embrace me in a hug "I do not think you are insane".

"Kakashi is coming in now" she told me.

"K" I said and looked down at my hands that were now rapped in my blanket.

When Tsunade walked out Kakashi was soon to walk in after as well as Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, how ya doing?" asked Iruka.

"Fine" I kinda lie.

"so do you remember what happened?" asked Kakashi.

"You mean other then go insane? Yea Sasuke told me everything" I said and looked down at the blanket.

Kakashi gave a soft laugh but it was still hear able.

"So did Lady Tsunade tell you that you will be living with me from now on?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah she did" I said looking at the two that were in the room now.

"Cool so she said that you could be released tomorrow morning"

"Ok" I said looking down at the blanket again.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"No I'm just tired" I replied.

"Ok then well I will be back in the morning. Bye" then he left.

"well I guess I better be going I will see you later" Kakashi then walked out as well.

As the night grew dark again so did the voices.

"_Hello Naruto"_

"What do you want?" I demand quietly.

"_we have told you before we want you to die"_

"But why?"

"_Because the thing that killed family's is living inside of you, which therefore makes you the killer!"_

It's not my fault"

"_Then how come everyone says its your fault, how come know one cares about you"_

"I don't no?"

"_how come everyone wants YOU! To die why don't they say the fox spirit!"_

"I don't no!"

"_How come they torture you?"_

"I DON'T NO!"

"_TELL ME DEMON, __**TELL**__ ME!"_

"GO WAY I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANYMORE!"

"Naruto snap out of it!"

"GO AWAY!" I had tears rolling down my eyes and there was someone holding onto me.

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!" a now worried voice demanded me.

I looked in the direction of the voice, to my surprise Tsunade Baa-chan stood there with a worried face.

I stopped yelling a rocking but kept my hands over my ears.

There were still tears in my eyes but I could see through them.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Your heart monitor was nearly having a spaz attack" she said Jokingly. However it wasn't funny.

"you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked sitting down on the end of my bed, I shook my head.

"Okay but you are going to have to talk about it sooner or later"

I took my hands away from my head and looked at them.

"is there something wrong with you hands?" she asked.

What does she mean what's wrong with my hands there covered in blood!.

I decide if she cant see it then its probably best not to say anything.

"Naruto before, Kakashi said you heard voices? Is this true?"

I nod my head.

"is this what caused tonight's drama?"

one again I nod my head.

"You know if there is something bothering you, you can always come and talk to me"

I didn't answer. I mean what's she kidding at she doesn't care nobody does.

"Well I'm on night shift here if you want to talk" she said and then walked out.

I looked down at my hands again, the blood was gone and hopefully so where the voices for tonight.

If I'm at Iruka's I wont be able to cut when things get hard. I will feel bad if the voices take over and I start going mental. I don't want to put that burden on him or me.

I let the darkness wash over when I close my eyes and hope for a better day to come.


	5. 1 fight and i little two much

hey all Rose here with chapter five. sorry for the late upload but i did say i would get it to you during this week:) ok so this on my word is up to three pages long. so hope you enjoy and thank you every one who review and added!

keep up the good review!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>1 Katto futatsu no ō<span>_**

I awoke to the sound of people talking. They were close so I guess they were in my room.

"Iruka are you sure about this?"

"Yes if its going to help him get better then I want to help"

"Ok. So Tsunade what has happened so far? Just to refresh my memorise"

"Well he was caught on a mission trying to kill himself, he has heard voices telling him to do things, when kakashi grabbed hold of his hand to take a kunai away he freaked out, and he had a very big panic attack last night"

"Right" I could hear the confusion in the others voice.

"Iruka IF he is caught again doing any thing like this again the elders want to send him to the rehabilitation centre".

"Okay I will try to get him to feel better"

I thought it was time I open my eyes, just to let them know I'm awake. I move my head a bit and groan opening my eyes slowly. I look in their direction and then back to the celling.

"Naruto your awake" The Hokage said.

"Naruto are you ready to come home today?" asked Iruka.

"Yep" I say and give them both a fake fox grin.

"Well I will leave you to get a final check up and I will wait for you in the waiting room" he said leaving with a smile. Tsunade checked my arms and body making sure I didn't have any more cuts she should know about.

I got dressed and made my way to the waiting room.

"Good, your ready"

"Yep" I say and look down at the ground.

"Well I will leave the two of you to go" she said this out loud but then went and said something else to Iruka which I couldn't hear.

I started walking after him as we went through the big opening doors. My arms were covered in bandages and as well as my hands. I was glad to be out of the hospital, don't get me wrong, but I didn't feel like myself. Just the way people looked at me and spoke to me it was all full of worried and concern. They treated me as if I was fragile and would break at any moment. And the though of being caught and being sent somewhere scared me half to death. I didn't know exactly what was going to happen in my life next but somehow it didn't feel good.

As we turn the last corner we were face to face with Iruka's front garden gate.

"well where home" he says Cheerfully.

"Yay" I say in a sarcastic tone. I don't think he caught up on it though.

"Well once we get in I will show you around and to your room" he again says cheerfully.

I nod my head and begin to follow him into the house. He showed me around, telling me where everything was and stuff like that. I did notice how ever that no door had a lock on it, I don't know weather there was in the first place but in my thoughts it was like he had made it so I cant be alone in any room without him knowing. And there was definitely no way in hell I would be able to lock my self away some where and cut.

"Kakashi said you will have training tonight at 7 with the rest of your team" Iruka told me.

"Cool" I don't want to see them especially Sakura. I cant even imagine what's going on through her mind about me after seeing what I did. In fact I don't no what any of them think of me.

"Okay and here is your room" he told me with a smile on his face.

"Look iruka thanks for letting me stay here" I say as I walk in to my room.

"No problem. We can go get some of your stuff later if you like"

"Ok" I don't really have anything in my house except for a couple of outfits.

Right then I will leave you to get settled in" he left after he said that. He sounded weird but in a confused way, as if he wasn't sure what to say. I'm the same as I was before just a little confused about stuff.

It was getting close to 7 so I left the house. And walked to the training ground. Sakura and Sasuke were already there but Kakashi was no where to be seen. I walked up to them and said "Hi"

the answer I got was weirder then I expected.

"Hey Naruto how was your night? Was the hospital boring staying in there?" Sakura asked me.

"I'm fine and yea I guess"

the look Sasuke gave her was like she had taken being nice to far, I had to give a little laugh.

Kakashi 'poof' in front of us. We couldn't say he was late because he wasn't, in fact he was 1 minute early. "Yo"

we kinda of just ignored him. "Right well we are going to work on climbing up trees and we will do a bit of sparing. So Sasuke Naruto your up. Sakura you climb trees"

"Hai"

Sasuke and I went to the sparing part of our field and got into fighting stances. Kakashi walked over and began to watch. We started with some basic tai justsu. Our fists went hand in hand punching each other until our fists were bleeding. My breath became jagged as I had lost some energy.

"I fourth it" Sasuke announces.

"What the fuck Sasuke?"

"I said I fourth it"

"That's what I mean! You never fourth it. Whether you bleeding to death you don't fourth it!"

"Well this time I am" I could see the look. It was the look as if I was to fragile that I couldn't even take a beating.

"I'm not just some fragile piece of glass Sasuke! I can take a beating. And I thought YOU were and Uchiah."

"What did you say Dobe"

"Sorry I didn't realise you where hard of hearing! A great Uchiah like your self and all"

"Do NOT dis the Uchiah name!"

"Then get back in the battle and fight me!"

"Fine you wanna fight! Then lets fight" I could see clearly that I had pissed him off for he ha d activated his sharigan.

Our fists once again pounding each other. This time using any justsu we had for an easy fight. Shadow clones popping up all over the field over and over again. Sasuke shooting fire balls at me.

It was growing late and both Sasuke and I where not ready to give in. Sakura had gone home by Kakashi's orders. It was getting to the point were I don't really think you could call it sparing any more. We were ready to finish it right here and now ending a life if we had to. It was intense I could feel the fox's power rumple as he got irritated on missing out on the fun. Sasuke was about to activate his chidorie so I got ready to bring rasengan in to the battle as well. Our two attacks were at there full power, running at each other like made screaming each others name.

"SASUKEEEE!"

"NARUTOOO!"

our attacks were just about to hit when,

"THATS ENOUGH YOU TWO!" we were thrown in different directions by our sensei slamming our attacks into tree's. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

we both looked at the ground.

"Naruto, Sasuke! ANSWER ME!"

"HE DISSED THE UCHIA NAME!"

"So that gives you the right to try and kill him"

Sasuke just looked away.

"Naruto what's your excuse?"

"He treated me like I was a piece of glass!"

"Sasuke just because he cuts him self! Does not mean you can treat him like glass!" he said it. He just openly yelled 'I cut myself'. I may have gone skits on him right in the hospital room but he has No right to just say I cut my self like that.

"_why kid? You do Cut yourself!"_

"_I can ask kyuubi and he will say the same thing!"_

"Naruto you okay?" Surprisingly Sasuke asked me this.

I had heard the voices I know I did! But I heard Tsunade say if the elders found I cut myself or heard voices they would send me away.

"I gotta go" I said and started running off into the village.

I was tired, my body ached and the voices hadn't shut up since they started. _"Die! Mwhahaha!, You know you want to die! You know you want to cut! You know you want to escape! We know it, you know it! Hurry we will hold back the fox!"_

they wouldn't shut up!

I got caught up in trying to block the voice's out of my head that I didn't realise the box in front of me. I had ended up in the ally way and now I could here someone following me.

"Demon! What are you doing here!" who ever was talking sounded drunk.

"We are talking to you demon! Answer us!" the voice had come closer and I could tell he was a Ninja and there were 5 other of them too. I tried to get up and run but I had no energy from fighting Sasuke. "Demon! Look at us!" I looked at them but quickly looked away.

I was soon being beaten to a pulp. There were fists going at me left right and centre and then there was a searing pain going through my body. I was seeing everything in black and white and I now had the energy to stand but it was like something was controlling my mind. I stood on all fours and when I tried to tell them to go away it came out a growl. I had no control on my body. I was running towards these people growling and ripping there arms of, punching them and scaring them shitless. I could soon here them running away screaming "the demon its returned" then there was more screaming.

I began to see normal again and the searing pain went but then there was something else. It felt like my body was on fire. I fell to the ground and then nothing.

When I awoke again my body was in pain, it was burning up and I couldn't think strait. I couldn't move my body and to make it worse the voices were back.

"_So your awake"_

"_are you going to talk or just lie there?"_

I couldn't move and I couldn't talk.

"_Cut it will make the pain go away"_

I didn't want to listen to them but I did any way. I struggled as I brought my arm up to grab a piece of class that was lieing near me. I brought it up to my right arm and cut deeply, it bleed but I couldn't enjoy it my body hurt to much all ready. I couldn't tell the difference between my own pain and the paint hat was coursed my the other ninja.

I could hear people calling out my name.

"Naruto where are you" that voice sounded like Sakura.

"Naruto?" that one sounded like Iruka.

"I will summon my dogs to find him" I heard Kakashi say.

I wanted so badly to just call our that I'm hear and that they should end my life now. Minutes were passing bye and I still hadn't been found. The pain in my body hurt and I did the weakest thing and cried. It wasn't until I started to cry that somebody found me.

"Naruto, is that you" I couldn't answer back and I'm afraid that they would leave me again.

The foot steps were coming closer and I soon felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shit!" "GUYS I FOUND HIM!" I looked up and realised it was Kakashi that had found me. I could hear more foot steps running towards me and Kakashi. There was a loud gasp that I'm pretty sure came from every one. "Is he okay?" I heard Sakura ask.

"I'm not sure. We need to get him to the hospital now"

I flinched as I was lifted up. We started moving and then my body and mind gave out and there was complete darkness.


	6. the desicion

**_hello again. here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy! and remember REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!:) _**

**_SUMMARY: _**Naruto is a 12 year old boy. on a ninja team and has fended for himself since he was young. surviving the world as a demon gets very hard at time so the way Naruto coops is by cutting. but what happens when the voices in his head that have only recently appeared send him over the edge. that 1 cut, the cut he should have never made gets him court by none other then Sasuke and his sensei Kakashi?

**_DSSCLAIMER: _**as sad as it is a do not own naruto at all:(

the X.x.X,x.X means its going into three days after but i guess you will pick up on that. and the writing _**"like this" **_is meaning dream.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>1 Katto futatsu no ō<span>_**

**_It dark I cant tell where I'm going, but I'm running as fast as my 5 year old legs can take me. People are staring, people are chasing me, people are throwing things at me._**

**_"DEMON! Get back here so we can beat you" men and women are shouting at me. I had tears in my eyes as I ran far away. _**

**_"Demon we will get you!" my legs started running faster. _**

**_I didn't notice the rock in front of me and I tripped. I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear. The next thing I saw where fists coming at me left right and centre._**

I screamed as I jolted up right in bed. Looking around franticly for the people that had been about to beat me moments ago. I couldn't see the anyone and I was in a room, but it wasn't until I forgot the dream that my body started to ache. I started to scream again but this time it wasn't from the dream, it was because my body felt like it was on fire. I lied back down laying on my side, grabbing my knees I screamed into them. The pain it hurt so much. My head was pounding and my body felt like it was on fire.

"Naruto!" someone called my name.

"Naruto what's happened?"

I couldn't answer the voice that was trying to help me. I couldn't move from where I was laying and I couldn't stop screaming.

"Naruto it's Kakashi what's the matter?"

I still could not answer.

"Naruto! Its Tsunade. You need to tell me what's the matter so I can make it better" I wanted so much to answer to these voices.

"Everyone out! Kakashi get more doctors in here pronto" I heard Tsunade order.

I still could not talk. My screams started to become muffled as I started to cry. I could feel chakra being pushed into my body. The pain began to subside but I still could not make the tears stop.

The chakra stopped and the pain soon came back. I started screaming again. I didn't want to but my body insisted it.

"Give me a needle! We need to put him under, he is in to much pain right now!"

"Hai!"

and that's when things went black again.

X.x.X.x.X

have you ever been in a state where your still asleep but can hear what's going on around you? Well that's what its like for me right now. I can hear people talking to me but I cant answer or open my eyes.

"Naruto we really need you to wake up now"

"Yea Naruto, with out your hyperactive ness its really boring around here"

"Naruto open your eyes"

"come on Naruto wake up!"

"Woff woff"

"See even akumaru thinks you need to wake up"

"Naruto I will buy you raman!"

I tried to talk but it came out more of a "Hmp" my eye lids opened slowly and to my surprise the whole rookie 9 where there.

"See we knew you could do it" I heard Ino say.

I gave a soft laugh but it hurt when it racked my body.

I tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by Sakura.

"You cant sit up yet" she told me.

"Why not?"

"Because Tsunade said you are in NO condition to be sitting up!" This time it was Kiba to talk.

"But I feel fine!" I whined.

"Bull Naruto considering three days ago you where screaming in pain I bloody doubt you feel fine!"Sakura Yelled at me.

"Wait what Happened to me?" I asked because I am actually not really sure, all I know is that I ache all over.

"Well Nobody really Knows. Kakashi found you in the ally burnt and badly injured" Shikamaru said.

Since she said this I could kind of remember what happened.

"So now I'm in?"

"The Hospital" It was Tsunade that came through the door and answered my question.

"Right all of you out. I need to talk to him alone" She ordered my friends out of the room.

Once they were gone she began to talk again.

"are you in pain?" she asked me.

"Kind of my body just aches" I told her.

"Can you remember what happened?"

"Not really and what I remember is a bit of a blur"

"Right well you need to tell what you remember"

"First, tell me how you found me?"

"Well Iruka had reported that you hadn't returned home and it was getting late. When we started to search for you there were people screaming the the kyuubi had returned"

I looked down at my hands that I noticed where covered in bandages. "I, I was walking home, when some villagers started to attack me and then It was kind of a blur. I re, remember my body burning and the colour of everything changed. Then there was nothing. I woke up again in pain and that was when Kakashi and the rest found me. And I guess the rest you know"

"Naruto I'm sorry but, there is more to that story than you are telling me"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I told you everything"

"No you didn't" She picked up one of my arms and started to unwrap the bandage, revealing an infected looking cut. Then I remembered that I cut my arm after they left.

"Oh that" I said as I looked down.

"I'm sorry Naruto but the elders know and when you were under they did some mental test and found out your mind was under pressure. They have decided to send you to a rehabilitation centre"

* * *

><p>well i have to say this is my first cliff hanger:)<p>

I am having a vote before i write the next chapter.

here are your suggestions

number 1 "WHAT THE FUCK TSUNADE I DON'T NEED TO GO THERE!"

number 2 "No"

number 3 "IT WASNT MY FAULT!"

number 4 "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WORNG!"

ok now vote!:)


	7. a new home?

hey all so i know i have taken for ever to upload and im really sorry but my nan died and i just didnt feel like writing but i have finally made up another chapter! so i hope you enjoy and i promis i will upload as soon as possible. also how do i get a beta!

remember reviews are lovely:)

* * *

><p><em><strong> 1 Katto futatsu no ō<strong>_

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Naruto calm down, AND DON'T SWEAR!"

"NO! I HAVN'T DONE ANYTHING WORNG!"

"Naruto please calm down! You will only make things worse!"

"HOW CAN I CALM, WHEN YOUR SENDING ME AWAY!"

"Naruto It was not my choice to send you away, its the elders"

"YOU ARE THE HOKAGE! ITS YOUR CHOICE NOT THE ELDERS!"

"Naruto I have to follow the elders orders to. Now you have to calm down!"

'I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I MEAN SERIOUSLY YOU PROBABLY BET ON ME LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE YOU LOOSE ON!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled at me. I could see the hurt in her eyes. What made it worse though is that I coursed the hurt.

Tsunade walked out of the room leaving me to my horrible thoughts. I felt bad, I mean why wouldn't I. I had just done to someone else that hurts me the most.

It began to grow dark and the only light I could see was the one coming from the hallway. I could hear foot steps coming towards my room. They didn't click along the ground like Tsunade baa-chans but it was visible someone was coming. I was right you know, no longer had I had that thought Kakashi sensei walked in the through the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh I just wanted to say hi is all and to give you a cookie" he said statistically.

"If your going to come here and joke you could at least joke about something that wouldn't get my hopes up" I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"You told me you got me a cookie and I don't see no cookie!" I said equally joking.

"Sorry" he said with a bit of a laugh.

I looked down at the blanket.

"So you want to tell me what was going on with you and Tsunade earlier?"

"No" I said still looking down at my blanket.

"Well she has been pretty down since she came in here this morning"

"So, did you know there sending me to a nut house?" I asked

"unfortunately yes, but you have to know it was no the hokage's fault"

"She is the Hokage if she truly believed I didn't need to go there she would have stood up to them!"

"Naruto you have to understand! This probably is the best for you right now" he said the last part more quietly.

"Can you just leave I'm kind of tired"

"Sure" he got up and left but before he could fully get out the door I asked him

"Who know about the nut house?"

"Only you, iruka, me, Tsunade, Shizune and of course the elders"

I said bye and he left after that. I shut my eyes and darkness was soon to take my vision away.

I awoke the next morning to a thunderstorm. No birds were chirping and there was no sound of villagers. There was no one in my room except for the whiteness of everything. I had a thought that maybe the skies were crying for me. "Naruto?" it was Shizune that walked through the door and greeted me. "are you ready?" she asked.

"For what?" I asked

"To get our of here and into your new home"

"You mean the nut house?" I asked

"If that is what you wish to call it then you may but I can reasure you it is not a nut house. We are all here to help"

"Sure" I said quietly.

It was later that afternoon that I left the hospital and started walking to the nut house with Shizune. It was still raining but I refused to go under the umbrella that Shizune offered me. The clouds were rumbling still and occasionally lightning would strike.

As we got closer to the nut house I could sense a chakra barrier. The fox began to stir inside of me but I tried to ignore it.

The front door of the building was bright and so was a lot of the stuff inside. We walked through the door and were soon greeted by a very, VERY happy person. "HELLO MY NAME IS HANA BUT YOU CAN CALL ME WHAT EVER YOU LIKE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"This is Naruto, and I'm Shizune" I'm glad Shizune answered for me cause I really didn't want to talk to this nut job.

"right" she said giving me a disgusted look. "WELL NARUTO YOUR ROOM IS AT THE END OF THE HALL SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MAKE YOUR WAY WITH ME ME" Shizune and I followed her down the end of the hall. It was a room with three other boys in there. I didn't recognise any one of the boys in there.

"BOYS THIS IS NARUTO HE WILL BE YOUR ROOM MATE!" she said happily to the three boys. The boys didn't look at her.

"WELL I WILL LET YOU SETTLE IN WHILE I TAKE YOUR FRIEND HERE BACK TO THE MAIN DOOR" the lady started pushing Shizune out the door but she made sure she blew me a kiss and a good bye.

"So what's your name?" I asked them, but they didn't answer.

"where you ninja?" still no answer.

"do any of you talk?" once again no answer. I decided to leave it at that and went and sat on a bed. To my surprise one of the boys got up and pushed me off, they gave me a pillow and pointed in the direction of the corner. I followed there direction and sat in the corner.

It was around 5 when Hana the crazy lady came in and told us to go to the lunch room. I went to follow the rest of my room but Hana put her hand in front of my chest.

"No! You come with me" she didn't seem as happy as before. I started to follow her and soon we were in the basement. I looked up questioningly but she just told me just to keep walking in there, I followed her orders and walked forward. She slammed the door shut behind me and opened a little whole, through it she yelled at me "YOU ARE A DEMON! I REALLY DO NOT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HOW DEPRESSED YOU ARE! OK? YOU STAY IN HERE! DO NOT COME OUT! SOME ONE WILL BE HERE IN THE MORNING" she shut the whole and walked away leaving me to the dark basement alone.


	8. a thing i don't like

ok so i know this is a reallyt, REALLY! short chapter, but i am trying to finish this story so i can go onto another one im starting to write. so any way sorry for the short chapter but i will start writing another one write now to make up for it:) also i really want a beta before i start my next story so if any one knows of a good beta let me know:)

* * *

><p>You know they were right, someone did come in the next day. I would say it was about 12 in the afternoon. It was a guy who came in. I could see just by the way he looked at me that this wasn't going to be fun. He smelled of beer and urine, he looked disgusting and he had hair that was a mess. He grinned at me and walked closer, I moved back. He moved closer, I got up and ran, he ran after me. I ran as far a the room would allow me and that was to a corner in the back of the room. The smell of urine and beer was getting closer.<p>

"you know, you shouldn't put yourself in a corner? It only makes it worse!" he launched himself at me, sitting on top of me. He breathed on me kissing me.

"GET OFF!" I screamed. He completely ignored me.

He began sucking my neck. He pulled my shirt of and my pants. I was now completely naked. The man sat on me sucking me in places I didn't want to be sucked. He pulled his penis out of his pants and shoved it in my mouth. He began to bob up and down shoving it down my throat each time, coursing me to gag. I wanted to vomit when it went in so when he began to cum in my mouth I really, REALLY wanted to throw up. He got off of me and walked away but not before taking my cloths. I lay on the ground watching him leave, opening the door, shutting the door. You know what I vomited all over the floor as soon as I couldn't hear his foot steps any more. I lay down on the ground and let sleep take over.


	9. a little bit of hope, even if i dont no

hey all finalyy got chapter 9 up for ya's! hope you all enjoy and remember read and review:)

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell at me. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person. It wasn't the same one as yesterday, this man had on a suit and had broad muscles and smelt clean.<p>

"put these on and follow me" he through me a pair of trousers. I pulled them up over my legs one after the other. When I looked down I realised they were black with holes in the knees.

"Whats your name?" I looked down at the grown.

"I SAID! what's YOUR NAME!"

"Naruto" I said quietly.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he pushed me up against the wall as he yelled at me.

"NARUTO!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face. I know what your thinking, that I'm a ninja. I shouldn't be afraid of the man in front of me. But I am. I'm scared, and I have been thrown in a room that's dark with NO windows that's full of spiders.

"O so your that kid that hold the demon sealed inside of him!" I got another punch in the face.

"This is going to be fun then" he began to drag out of the room and down the hall. I started to wonder why there was no one else in the whole place but I decided to shrug it off and forget about it. We were at the end of the stairs and I realised that there was a door right in front of us. There were voices coming from the inside.

The door opened and I was thrown in. "have fun boys. He's a ninja and holds the demon fox!" the door slammed shut and I instantly heard laughter. Chains tied my hands and legs together and to a wall. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I thought that I would become a rape victim but they decided to beat me instead. _"why do you let them do this to you" "_because I cant fight back I'm tied" "_use the fox chakra, then you can kill your self when you feel bad" _"I will not do that! Any way I cant, this place has a chakra barrier! I haven't heard from the fox since I have been here" _"well just shrivel up in a ball and die I don't care what you do any more!" _

fist after fist every part of my body being hit.

3 years later.

I have lost count of how many times I have been hit. But I still remember the amount of meals I have had since I have been in here. I haven't seen the light since I was thrown in here, and I haven't heard from the voices or the fox in a long time. I can remember coming here, but not who with. I have been told I'm a ninja but I can only just remember this. I don't really know how long I have been in here but I know its a long time. I don't talk any more because it normally leads to my head being thrown up against a wall.

"RIGHT YOU TIME FOR YOUR BEATING!" the chains are loosen slightly and I get a punch to my gut, a kick to the head and my arms being twisted. Knives slicing against my skin leaving a cut just enough to bleed for a few minutes.

The beating slows down and I hear them talk about something. My chains are tightened again and they leave, but not before one of them kick me in the head hard enough to knock me unconscious.

The smell of smoke awakens my nose. My senses come back all at once. I tried to get up but then remembered quickly that I was chained to the ground. I didn't have anyway of getting loose because my hands where chained tightly together. I tried to scream but nothing came out, my voice hurt to much from not using it. I wasn't going to cry though, because it was probably the group of men that started it with intent to kill me, so I was not going to give them that satisfaction!

I could see the smoke easing its way through the door. The sound of fire engines at my ears. I pray that someone finds me. I don't care who I just wont to get out of here. I don't wont to die like this I wont to die like the ninja I'm supposed to be. The sound of barking and yelling is easy to hear, to be honest I'm kinda scared. The smoke begins to fill the room and I cough harshly as the substance enters my lungs. There is a large banging at the door and before I realise it the door is crashed open.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE?" I hear I voice yell.

"Yes" I tried to yell but it came as merely a whimper.

"HELLO!" the voice calls once again."you guys scatter look around here and see if you can find anyone!" I heard the man say to someone but I'm not sure who. I coughed harshly as I stupidly took a breath of air.

"WOOF WOOF" my eyes watered as I looked up to see a dog looking at me then in the direction of the door.

"BULL DID YOU FIND SOMEONE?"

"WOOF!" the big black dogs bark was more intense this time. I looked in the direction the dog was looking when I saw a man walking through the smoke. He looked at me and then at the dog. The dog came closer and smelt me then whimpered.

"Naruto?" he said quietly. I didn't know who this man was but he obviously knew who I was. I looked at him and then the chains.

"O my god" he said quietly. He walked closer to me and began to touch the chains, I winced at the pain that jolted through my arm from this mornings beating. "This may or may not hurt" he said a little bit jokingly. "CHIDORI!" the chains on my arms and legs shattered and I felt a strong wave of relief as my body could breath. I was picked up and the man began to run. Up the stairs, around corners and down halls, but my eyes where surprised when amazing light hit my eyes. We left the last room and a cold chill ran down my spine as we went into the coldness of the night.

"how many are left in there?" some woman asked.

"Just this one" the man replied. I looked at the woman who the man was talking to, there was a younger girl with pink hair and a guy with a hair cut that looked like a ducks but standing next to her. They all gasped as my eyes meet all of theirs.

"Naruto" I heard them say quietly as my eyes closed with tiredness and relief and pain all washed through my body at once.

* * *

><p>hope you all enjoyed first person to tell me who found naruto and gasped when they saw him get a special mension in my next chapter!<p> 


	10. to trust or not to trust?

Hello every one, i am so SO sorry for the late update, I have been busy with my horse all term brake and just couldn't be bothered writing, but now it has been a crappy day and i have been writing all day as well as making video. so instead of boring you with all this talking i give you chapter 10 (also sorry for bad grammar)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPTER 10<span>_**

When I woke up, my eyes felt like they were going to melt out of there sockets, I felt trapped. I couldn't move and I could just see. I tried to get my arms free as well as my legs but it was no use. I had a mask on my face as well as needles and tubes around my body. I wanted out, and I wanted out now! I thought the man was going to save me but it just looks like they are going to trap me again. I struggle more and more trying to get free but it was know use, I couldn't stop the scream of irritation that escaped my lips and I immediately regret my actions. No more then 3 minutes after I screamed 4 people came into the room, the people included: two women and too men. I remembered the other man as the one that saved me from the fire but the other was a big tall man with a beard and cigarette in his mouth.

"Naruto calm down!" cried out one of the women.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed out, I felt trapped and I wanted out now! The man big looking man reminded me of the man that locked me in the basement. They came closer to me, the men holding me down while the women undid the chains that held me to the bed, I couple of the needles were removed but the mask on my face was kept on. I got an arm free from the man and removed the mask my self, but was stopped half way but the blond headed women.

"You half to keep that on, its to help you breath" said the other women who had brown hair.

"LET GO OF ME!" I cried out still trying to get free from the guys grip.

"Let him go" said the blond head, the men soon let go of me and as soon as that happened I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face in them.

"Naruto what's the matter?" asked one of the girls. I just shook my head. But then the bigger guy did something I wish he didn't, he put his hand on my shoulder "Your ok here Naruto" I wish he didn't say that either.

"GET OFF OF ME" I screamed, I still had my head buried in my knees and I had tears rolling down my face. I felt my breath hitch and thanks to the stupid mask on my face I was having a bad time breathing. There was to much air I didn't need.

"Get the mask off of him he is hyperventilating, there is to much air in his system"

the mask was lifted off of my face but I still had a hard time breathing. I could feel hand pushing me down on the bed, my eyes were starting to roll into the back of my head, a sign I was loosing consciousness, then there was nothing.

The next time I woke up it was much better there wasn't as much light in the room and I didn't feel trapped, I still had the mask on but I took it off as soon as I woke. I took in the surroundings of my room, it was white, with a white door, white walls, white bed and covers. I sat up and took notice of my body, I had bandages on my arms and legs, as well as my head and torso. I had nothing attached to my body now so I got up and walked towards the door, when I got to my feet I was a bit wobbly but soon got my balance. I slid the door opened and began to walk down the long hall way. I used the wall for support as my legs were weak and I did stumble a couple of times. I was making my way through a room with chairs and people when someone came up from behind me and hugged me.

"Naruto" the voice was nice, friendly and did not sound manly so I let the person stay there while I looked behind to see who it was. It was a young girl with pink hair, and green eyes. I wasn't very comfortable with the girl hugging me but I didn't want a repeat of last time, I was about to tell her to get off but she already had and was just looking at me.

"So how do you feel?" she asked me.

"Um, f-fine, d-do I kn-know you?" I asked being careful of my words.

"Naruto, it me, Sakura. You know, were on the same team"

"T-team?" I realised I was really nervous when I was forced into conversations with ones I didn't know, unless I was screaming at them I had know idea what I was doing.

"Yeah, you know, team 7? with you, me, kakashi and Sasuke?"

"Um, I'm sorry I think you h-have the wrong person" I told her trying to get her away.

"Hey, what's the matter? You sound like Hinata" she said with a little giggle, but there was differently concern in her voice.

"I d-don't no you so can you just let me g-go"

"Naruto how about I walk you back to your room" she said and grabbed my arm leading me back to my room. "Can you please let go of me" I asked feeling trapped again, she did let go however.

From where I came out and where we were now I could see that we still had as ways to go and my body was growing tired by each step we took. I leaned against the wall and used it as support because it felt like I was going to fall.

"Naruto are you ok? You look really pale" to late for questions because I feel fast and hard to the ground bellow.

"Naruto!" she bent down and felt my forehead "Shit your burning up" I was tired but I couldn't move, my body felt weak. I could here her talking to herself on how she was going to get me to my room.

"Sakura?" I heard someone call from behind. The pinket got up and ran to who called her.

"Sasuke! I need you to help me get Naruto back to his room" I heard her say.

"Sure, where is he?"

"There" she said pointing to me laying on the floor.

"Shit what happened to him?"

"He just fell and he has a fever" she stated.

"Right" I could hear there foot steps walking towards me and my arms being lifted over there shoulders. They started walking dragging my limp body behind them.

We got to the room I was staying in and they helped me to the bed. I laid down but I didn't let my self fall asleep. The two of them pulled up a seat in the room and talked, I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but I know they were talking about me.

"I cant believe he is really here"

"I know but he doesn't remember us at all"

"Its been nearly four years Sakura since he was sent to that place"

"I know, but still he should remember us, I mean we are his team"

"Sakura kakashi found him in the basement chained up in a burning building and NO one else was there except for him"

"What do you think they did to him"

"I have know idea"

"I cant believe after the first 3 days they told us he killed himself".

"Yeah I know"

"Sasuke do you think he will ever remember us again"

"I don't know Sakura, I just don't know"

I still didn't close my eyes and I'm glad for that because the two women from earlier came in and I wanted to know what they were going to do.

"Sakura, Sasuke what are you doing in here?"

"I came in for a shift and I found Naruto wondering the corridoors, and when I walked him back here her collapsed and Sasuke helped me get him back here"

"Right do you know what he was doing out there?"

"No my lady, I simply found him walking around"

"Right, well I will check him over in the meantime I wont you to go finish you shift and Sasuke, you stay here and make sure he doesn't leave again.

"Hai"

the lady with blond hair walked over to me, she placed her hand over me and and they glowed green.

"Tell me Naruto how do you feel" I didn't answer.

"Well it looks like one of the cuts he received has grown infected and is coursing him the fever but that's all I can tell at the moment, if he gets worse call Sakura to come check him"

"Right"

"Right well I have to go, make sure he doesn't leave, also if he says his hungry get him food do not let him starve Sasuke"

"Hn"

and with that the blond left, leaving me with duck but.

"Well I'm going to get some food, want any?" when duck but asked me this I realised I hadn't eaten anything since I had gotten here so I nodded my head answering him yes.

"K well STAY here and I will be back" when he left I laid my head into the pillow and actually relaxed for the first time since I came here, I realised that they were not going to hurt me but there were still a few people that scared me like the big man with the beard and cigarette.

It was about 20 minutes after duck but left when I felt like I was going to through up, luckily for me there was a bathroom in the same room I was in. I got up and walked/ran as fast as I could when there I emptied my stomach, if there was anything in there to throw up. Over the sound of me dry-reaching o didn't hear Sasuke walking back into my room.

"God Naruto" he walked closer. "God I need to get Sakura" and then he walked out again. I rested my head against the toilet bowl and closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep know matter how much I wanted to. Another gross wave of pain went through my stomach and once again I emptied my inside into the toilet bowl.

"Oh Naruto" I could hear Sakura say from the bathroom door. She put her hands over the lower part of my back and her hands grew green and I feel asleep.

* * *

><p>well there you go hope you enjoyed and remember reiews are lovely:) also because i dont have abeta is there anything that i need improving on exept for grammar because im working on that in school next term:)<p> 


	11. I remember!

sorry for the short chapter and. . .. . .

* * *

><p>My head hurts, I have the urge to throw up. My eyes are closed but I can see the light so clearly. I can hear people talking, the same people as the day before.<p>

"Why doesn't he remember us?" asked a girl.

"I have know idea, maybe he was hit in the head one to many time?" I head a male reply.

"Lady Tsunade said if he was abused then it may have traumatised him to forget things""Well he doesn't remember us and were his team mates"

"so you think what lady Tsunade said is true?"

"Most likely, did she say how long it will take for him to remember?"

"She said there is no exact time, but he should remember from things deep inside himself"

"So like things that remind him of us?"

"Yeah"

I took the pause in their conversation as a time for me to wake up. I made a little groan and opened my eyes, but the light was to bright and I had to shut them again. I tried a little more slowly this time and let my eyes adjust to the light.

"He's waking up" the male said.

"Hey Naruto, how do you feel" the girl with the pink hair asked me.

"like I want to pass out and never wake again" I replied, I thought if she was going to ask I moose well dramatise it.

"don't say that! We thought you where dead, and now your going to tell us you wish you were dead"

"Sakura just leave him"

"But Sasuke!"

"If that's how he feels, then that's how he feels. You cant change that"

"Naruto do you still feel sick" the girl Sakura asked me

"Yes" I replied.

"why does he feel sick?" asked the guy with the duck but hair cut.

"I don't know, non of his cuts are infected?" the girl sounds worried.

"Do you want me to go and get lady hokage?"

"Yeah, I think that would help" then the boy ran out, through the door.

"Naruto, can you tell me what happened when you were there?"

"N-no" I told her, I don't really want to tell her.

"if you don't tell us yourself, then Ino's father will probably have to go deep into your mind"

"I-i don't want to talk about it""Ok, then if you feel up to it there is a shower in the bathroom over there" she said pointing towards a room that attached to the one we were in. I nodded my head and got up to stand. I wobbled at first but made my way to the door, but as I went to turn the handle I soon found the ground coming in contact with my face. I blacked out shortly after.

When I awoke next it was slightly dark in the room but I could make out 3 people talking. Two of them were the same as before but this time there was a new addition, he was reading a book and all I could see was his spiky hair. For some reason I remembered him, but I cant remember where from. Spiky hair (if only I could see the colour) and a book that had an orange cover. If I squint maybe I can- Yes I can read the writing "make out paradise" why does that ring a bell? Spiky hair, reading make out paradise, it all sounds so familiar! But I cant remember anything. I need to see his face, maybe then I can remember.

"Sasuke turn the light on, I cant read the writing any more"

"Lazy sensei" I heard the boy mumble under his breath.

The light turned on and I could now see that the man had a small figure, silver hair, was reading a book and he had a mask on. GRRRR why cant I remember any of this?

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes Sakura"

"what do you think happened to him?"

"Well I cant say for sure, but from what I have experienced since he has been back, well lets just say it couldn't have been pleasant" what did the girl call him? Ka-kaka- Kakashi sensei! that's it, it brings back so much! The whiny voice of the Sakura asking him so many questions! Sasuke, never says anything! And kakashi sensei, out pervy sensei!

"Kakashi sensei, Sakura, Sasuke teme" they all looked over to me, Sakura had the biggest smile of all, even Sasuke had a smile. I was pulled into a hug by Sakura who was sobbing quietly

"welcome back" she said quietly.

"Hn, dobe. Nice of you to remember us, I was starting to feel rejected" O my god, did he just talk?

"Nice to see you to, Sasuke"

"what made you remember?" asked Sakura.

"Um, well to be honest, kakashi sensei's book"

"See, my book does come in handy sometime!" he said rather happy in him self.

"Well, now that you remember us, it will be time to see everyone else and see if you can remember them as well" I had to think what he meant by everyone else.

"And there will be the questions of what happened in the rehabilitation centre"

* * *

><p>the cliffy! sorry guys but i couldnt get back onto the file to edit any more so had to leave it at that :) any way reviews are lovely:)<p> 


End file.
